


Mind Helping Me Out?

by Shiloh960



Series: Roommates AU [1]
Category: Working at an Amusement Park - Girl_from_the_crypt
Genre: Creampie, Distracted Sex?, F/M, Implied oral (Female Receiving), Mentions of Maxine, Mentions of Mulberry, Morning Wood, Moth pops boners at the drop of a hat, PWP, Smut, Someone's on the phone, Twin Vale Apartments AU, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiloh960/pseuds/Shiloh960
Summary: Moth got that morning wood going on, nothing especially new for him
Relationships: Anne (Working at an Amusement Park)/ Mime | Moth (Working at an Amusement Park)
Series: Roommates AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711906
Kudos: 15





	Mind Helping Me Out?

Moth felt the blood rushing to his groin and sighed, wondering if he should have just sucked it up and at least put on his skinny jeans to keep it from being an actual liability in the kitchen but he’d woken up too lazy to do much than just put on a pair of sweats after cranking out his morning wood. He knew it was a cakewalk compared to all the makeup Mul somehow manages to put on almost every single day but wow he felt sluggish just looking at the black lipstick and eyeliner on his desk. 

He tucked his boner into the waistband of his sweats and washed his hands again before deciding to just say fuck it and grab some of the sugary cereal Mul eats for breakfast instead of using the stove and making a bigger mess. It was lucky at least that Mul had stayed the night with Maxine or else she would have been nasty about him eating her favorite cereal while freeballing it in his sweats. Scrolling through his phone while eating, he tried to ignore this latest hard-on which he doesn’t even know where it could have come from in the first place. Anne would get a kick out of it probably making a dumb joke if he’d popped one from the cereal mascot or something that’d be as equally cute/stupid until she erupted into giggles or better, laughter that’d show off her boobs and make them jiggle...

“Oh fuck,” He swore, yeah unless he did something about this it wasn’t gonna leave anytime soon especially not where his thoughts were going. He opened up his Messages wondering if he should bother her or just go jerk off again. 

Fuck it.

_ You need anything from the mall? Max and I are headed out _

Mul wouldn’t think twice if he didn’t reply so he didn’t bother and just read that text again from his sister and realized someone was missing from that message. He felt his heart speed up and dumped his bowl in the sink to wash later, opting instead to grab the key Max and Anne gave him in case of emergencies...or y’know in case someone ( _ Anne _ ) was too lazy to get out of bed on the weekend and wanted Moth to bring food or his dick straight to her bedroom. 

He didn’t even bother putting on any shoes as he left the apartment but was at least mindful of the fact he didn’t know whether or not Maddie was visiting for the weekend. He didn’t need Warin threatening to kick his ass for accidentally traumatizing his seven year old niece so hurried to the other apartment. Moth got the door open easy enough, closing it behind him and hearing a muffled voice coming from one of the rooms, specifically Anne’s.

The door was slightly open and he could see her, laying on her stomach on the bed horizontally and moving closer so that she’d actually see him. Anne was on the phone with someone, he couldn’t be assed as to who she was talking to with the way her cute butt in a pair of plain panties looked underneath the pajama shirt she had on. 

She caught his eye with a smile continuing to talk away while her eyes drifted down to his bottoms and she bit her lip as he finally stepped out of them. His dick was red as he held it in his hand slowly pumping away at himself as he strode to the side of the bed her feet were hanging off of, letting his shaft go to instead grasp at her cute little feet and bend down to press a kiss to her ankle. He heard Anne giggling softly but otherwise she continued her conversation normally and letting him have free reign for now, she’ll probably try to return the favor later but this was his time to enjoy how easily she molded into his hands as he dragged her towards him.

Moth slid his hands up the back of her thighs, fingering the edge of the fabric covering the soft ass cheeks and despite his need felt the everpresent urge to take a handful and squeeze before sliding her underwear off onto the floor. She spread her legs slightly without his prompting and he gazed at the form before him, taking the time to brush a finger against her clit, relishing in the little shocks and shivers she gave before he inserted two fingers into her testing her wetness and feeling her tighten around just his fingers. 

“Do it,” She whispered over her shoulder before returning to her phone call albeit a little breathier than her normal voice.

Fuck, his cock was leaking from the way she was positioned like this and he pumped himself twice more before kneeling down onto the bed himself, the head of him catching at her clit before he entered her slowly letting her take in all of him and mindful not to go too fast too soon. God, Anne was a champ letting out a long breath before bringing the phone back to her and even from here, Moth could hear the high-pitched voice continue prattling on to Anne and his dick throbbed with the realization that she was talking to her mother while he had his prick shoved deep into her cunt. He felt her try to smack him, a signal okaying him to move and he did so trying to get a good rhythm going while not disturbing her too much, he couldn’t care less if Anne’s mom knew figured out what they were doing but wasn’t about to risk Anne herself getting embarrassed being caught by a parent.

He could do this for forever it seemed especially with how she squirmed in his hands as he slid his grip up under her shirt to hold onto her breasts, relishing how they filled his hands and Anne trying her best to seem unaffected despite their current position. This was definitely not the first time they’ve been in such a position but the added thrill of someone being on the line with Anne had an effect on her, she seemed to squeeze him tighter than ever, the piercings seeming to rub more against her, and he was loathe to remove himself completely when he would pull out before thrusting back in with a vengeance. He saw her head fall to her arm while her mother kept complaining about some fucking family gossip and felt the way she came, every muscle growing taut and gripping him so tight within herself that lead to following right after her off the edge after a few shallow thrusts cumming inside her, her legs shaking with each movement from the aftershocks as he pulled out of her flushed cunt.

“Can you believe it-after everything we’ve done for your cousins? Anne? Anne?” 

“Y-” He saw her pause before resuming, “Mmyeah, Mom, it’s unbelievable they would do that to you.”

Her legs still spread, Moth grabbed a pillow from the bed moving it onto the floor where he could rest his knees and opened up her pretty little pink pussy, worn out with his cum beginning to trickle out and felt his mouth water as he moved closer to her again.

**Author's Note:**

> This came from me being bored in class


End file.
